


In The Moment

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batman Inc. - Freeform, F/M, Hotels, Rest and relaxation, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she would have never in her right mind passed this up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Moment

Selina wasn’t kidding herself. She knew she was insane- that _everything_ that was her life had gradually escalated over the years, and that she was crazy for keeping it up and sticking around. Surely a sane woman would have gotten the hell out of dodge after having her heart ripped out- _literally_ , and then stitched back in, at the very least. But all she had done was merely take a short vacation.

And had then promptly signed up for the special sort of hell that was Batman’s current hobby- making things _global_.

But what _wasn’t_ crazy? Wanting to be _happy_.

And no matter how dangerous and hectic things became she was in fact happy for a change, and while some circumstances were hardly ideal, certain things made the whole arrangement completely worthwhile.

Like _now_.

Back in Gotham City things were never so domestic, even in the brief moments of calm, and she would have never in her right mind passed _this_ up.

They were in a hotel suite in London, well worth the money that had been dished out, just the two of them. Their week’s worth of conflicts and negotiations finally concluded earlier in the night, and it was simply just rest and relaxation for the next two days before they headed back out towards their next destination- of which she hadn’t even bothered asking _where_ that was.

Because things were _perfect_.

She sat draped across the corner the couch, snuggled into the soft depths of the plush robe she had been dying to get into, staring fondly at the man wearing the same. Her lips curled into a warm smile as she brought the wine glass up and sipped, carding her nail’s through his still damp hair as his head rest in her lap. He was out cold already, exhausted from the countless hours he had put in during the week, but that was alright. There would be time for more later and she knew he could most certainly use the brief reprieve for some much needed rest. In the meantime, she got to see a side of him that few did, and she relished in the thought the Bruce trusted her enough to fall deep asleep with her present, let alone curled up defenseless in her lap softly snoring.

This she wouldn’t trade.

_This_ made it all worth it, and she would stick around as long as it lasted, even if it managed to crash and burn at a later time.

After all, she really was a more ‘live life for the moment’ kind of girl in the end anyway.


End file.
